The University of Puerto Rico at Cayey (UPRC) is poised to enhance its research capacity and infrastructure in order to develop a research program and marketable institutional niche of research that focuses on the biomedical and socio-environmental factors related to health disparities. By integrating biomedical and social research projects, UPRC will further its mission and goal of fostering interdisciplinary frameworks that can enhance its threefold impact on teaching, research and service at this 100% Hispanic-serving undergraduate institution. University faculty and administrators are united in their mission to support scientific research as an integral part of the academic experience. UPRC is especially committed to developing scientific research programs that build on the local/regional application of knowledge to make critical contributions to the general scientific community, such as those that advance knowledge on the biomedical and behavioral factors of health disparities. [unreadable] [unreadable] The present application requests funding to develop four critical areas: Research facilities, research development, faculty expansion, and collaborative research projects. The development of these four areas of emphasis will be managed and monitored by the Institute of Interdisciplinary Research at UPRC. Since its inception in 2000, the Institute of Interdisciplinary Research supports academic research initiatives and creative projects that encourage interdisciplinary approaches to knowledge-production. One of its main goals is to sponsor research projects that are relevant to UPRC's sub-region and that can help elucidate problems affecting our service area, such as the issue of health disparities. The Institute also seeks to facilitate the research endeavors of UPRC faculty, provide significant research experiences for undergraduates, promote the exchange of ideas among researchers from different disciplines, and disseminate the results of those research projects it sponsors. With previous support from programs such as MBRS and RISE, the University now seeks to expand our existing capacities for research and strengthen the infrastructure of the Institute with the support of RIMI. [unreadable] [unreadable]